New Worlds
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Mickey are trapped in an alternate universe and, as the Doctor warned... alternate universes are like gingerbread houses... full of too much sweet-goodness...


**Title:** New Worlds **Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Micky

**Series:** Dr Who, series 2 **Rating:** 15 **Type:** Slash - AU

**Summary:** The Doctor, Rose and Mickey are trapped in an alternate universe and, as the Doctor warned... alternate universes are like gingerbread houses... full of too much sweet-goodness...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Russell T for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

The TARDIS was gone. He said it was dead.

And now we're trapped in this alternate world.

I haven't been with the Doctor and Rose very long, but they seemed to take the whole space age, clock-work robot thing in their stride. So, I somehow know everything is going to turn out right. He has that air about him.

I still don't understand how. I mean, he died and came back a different person, but the same person… it's strange and at the same time comforting. And he knows everything. I mean it, everything. He's way smarter than anyone gives him credit for. I think that might be down to the fact that he's been reborn into a shape that has a look of angelic innocence.

How he was before… he had that whole leather-coat thing going for him. It made him seem a little dangerous. But now… his clothes look like they've been cobbled together. That random pin-stripe suite, the white pumps and that roguish grin. It makes everyone trust him. Rose trusts him. That woman from 18th Century France trusted him… I trust him.

There's something about him that makes me so content. So secure. I can look into his eyes and know that, if it comes down to it, he's done it all before and he'll save the day every time.

And yet, at the same moment he can make me feel so small, so inadequate.

Everyone I've ever known has left me. My Dad, Mum… my Gran. Even Rose left. She left me for him… and I can see why. I'd make the same choice. I did. He agreed to have me along. One moment where those big, brown eyes turned to me. The instant seemed to freeze. Then he smiled and welcomed me into a whole new galaxy. The greatest moment of my life.

And so I finally had him on his own. Granted, he was pulling the insides out of the ship and yelling about a light. But it was nice to feel needed. He just wanted me to listen and ask the stupid questions. Because I'm the idiot.

His idiot.

The excitement was contagious. I hovered around just waiting for him to drag the proverbial rabbit out of his hat. He was throwing things out of the crawl space, they were barely missing me, but I just wanted to get closer to see what had him so wound up.

It was a glowing green egg.

All that excitement. That glint in his sugar-coffee eyes. That grin. All over a shining egg. But I felt exhilarated just listening to him. Watching him jump up and present that thing to me as some kind of prize.

He breathed on it and I watched it feed off him. Just the way I do.

So, when he beckoned me forward I was instantly drawn.

"I just gave away ten years off my life. Worth every second." He laughed, overjoyed.

I must have seemed horrified, because he moved closer. His hand brushed against mine.

"It's alright. Time Lords have a thing about being reborn, as you recall."

I nodded, still captivated by the gleam in his eye.

"I'll get you home Mickey. In 24 hours, I'll get you home."

"I know you will." I told him. I meant it. Then I noticed his hand was still resting on mine. I dared to look up at him, just for a heartbeat.

And I don't know why I did it. I never even thought about it, just moved forward and pressed my lips against his.

He sat there a moment. I couldn't move away. I simply stayed still. Not moving. Not breathing. Then I felt his lips part beneath mine.

I was trembling. The Doctor was kissing me back!

I was kissing The Doctor… and The Doctor was kissing me back. The thought kept flying about in my head. And at some point I made the decision to just stop thinking. I moved my hand under his and spread my fingers beneath the warmth of his palm.

Our fingers intertwined.

He sighed into my mouth. It was such a rush. Every nerve in my body came alive as he closed his lips on mine.

Pulling him close, I ran a hand through the soft hair of his and pulled him closer to me. He must have realised something, because he pushed away slightly.

"Mickey," he mumbled, "I don't know if -"

Well, I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence.

Our lips connected with enough force to earn a muffled "Umph" from The Doctor. His hands came up and locked around my back as I pressed us closer together.

I felt him give a little, so I tried my luck, tracing his jaw with my fingers, drinking the feel of his flesh.

He sighed again and I wondered how much he must long for physical contact. It must be so lonely travelling the universe on your own. The last of your race. If only I could make him feel that he wasn't alone, just for a while.

And when I felt his lips had parted once more, I didn't hesitate. I let him in... and he let me. His mouth was warm and inviting as I pulled him down onto the cold metal floor.

The first thing to go was that jacket. I hadn't registered what my hands were doing until I was fumbling with his tie. He seemed quite content to lye there, tracing patterns up and down my spine. My skin was tingling under his touch and I just wanted to feel more.

Pulling away, I knelt up to drag my t-shirt off. It made me gasp in surprise when the lips I had been kissing a moment ago were suddenly on my chest. The grip on my waist tightened to guide me back to the floor.

The Doctor was kissing his way up my chest. He was holding me down and nibbling my throat. If it hadn't been happening I'd never believe it would be possible!

I arched up to him, wanting to feel the length of his body along mine.

And it all gets a little blurry from there. All I remember is a lot of pulling and pushing, fabric and skin. Then I was beneath him as he gazed down at me, those chocolate eyes shining with joy.

For a moment I wasn't sure what to do. I started to feel ridiculous under his gaze. Lying on the metal floor, protected only by the thin boxers and sporting the biggest hard-on in the history of... Well, me being pinned beneath The Doctor in a compromising position…

Then that grin appeared on his face. And he swooped down, locking me in a kiss that stole the breath from my lungs.

God, my skin was on fire. I just wanted… well, I wasn't sure what I wanted. Not sure what I was doing… what I was asking of him. I just wanted this amazing feeling to go on.

His hand danced around my waist, stroking up my inner-thigh and jumping round to give my back-side a firm squeeze. I didn't know I could whimper like that.

The Doctor giggled, he actually giggled.

It just made me stretch up and catch his throat with my teeth. Gently and slowly, I nibbled my way to his jaw line, feeling his pulse increase, feeling him rest his weight on me and realizing he was just as aroused as I was.

I could feel his wide grin against my cheek as he squeezed my ass hard. My hips bucked into his, eliciting another whimper. And he laughed again.

_Oh, you want to play like that, do you?_

Surging up, I pushed my tongue into his mouth, frantically exploring and tasting. I'm a good kisser. Rose always said…

No! Not going there for the moment… that thought was just weird.

I vaguely wondered what all the lads back home would think if they could see me now. Mickey Smith sprawled beneath an ancient being, snogging him so hard we might need resuscitation, grinding my hips into his and moaning in pleasure.

Not quietly moaning, I might add… but then again, neither was The Doctor.

A deep groan sounded from above me, so I surged upward with added fervor.

"That's more like it." I breathed, enjoying the feeling I was giving him.

"More like it?" The Doctor replied huskily. "Like this?"

I growled with pleasure as he descended on my neck, kissing, sucking, biting, pressing his body against mine. We were shining with sweat and I felt a hand back on my thigh. It snaked up my navel as The Doctor pressed his interest against mine.

I wrenched at the last of his clothes and tipped him over. Then we were both naked.

I was naked on top of The Doctor!

He was smiling at me again. There was an added twinkle in his eye that seemed to be asking the question, '_Are you freaking out yet?__'_

Nope. Not me.

So I dived in for the kill, touching and tasting as much of him as I could. There was a frenzied moment of hard kisses and desperate clinches, then we found a rhythm.

It was slow and good.

And I had no idea what I was doing… just feeling.

Feeling like the top of my head was about to explode.

Then a hand pressed into my thigh and took a firm grip on me.

His touch was electric and I bucked at his command as he pumped and stroked in slow, leisurely paces.

I'm a fast study, groping the Doctor as heartily as he was… he was… _oh, my god_! I was definitely loosing it!

And he burst a gasp across my mouth as my fingers tightened round him.

This was feeling way better than it should as he… _oh_… it wouldn't be much longer… _ohmygod__…_

"Doctor." I barely mumbled as his strokes grew faster and faster.

And I was nearly there, so very close.

I could taste his sweat, feel his interest, hear the pounding in my ears…

His teeth came down on my ear lobe.

It was too much sensation.

I came right then, shivering and still holding him a moment as I turned my face into his neck.

He wasn't a few seconds behind me. Shaking with the weight of orgasm and whispering something I couldn't make sense of.

We were done.

He was breathless and I was really confused.

After a long silence, filled only by our symphonic panting, I settled back into The Doctors arms. Descending from the euphoria of the moment.

He breathed in deeply.

"Well, that was unexpected." He told me, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Well, when I say unexpected, I mean it was in no way unappreciated. Far from it… it's just I never thought you… and I mean, I never thought _of_ you in quite _that _way-"

"You know what." I cut in before he rambled on out of control. "Perhaps this is a time when we should just… not think."

I craned my neck to see him grinning at me. His arms tightened around me and I settled back.

This was nice. Just being held by The Doctor and enjoying the after-glow.

He shifted slightly. "Rose."

_What?! _

"No, I'm Mickey."

I must have sounded annoyed, because he playfully clipped me round the ear. "I know you're Mickey… but… alternate universe -"

"Gingerbread house." I finished the thought, nipping one of his fingers as it passed over my lips.

"Too tempting."

"You're telling me!" I agreed. "Ok, let's go and save her from herself."

()

We didn't search for very long, but I was more focused on the fact we were looking for Rose and not discussing what had just happened in the TARDIS only a few minutes before.

As we got changed The Doctor had hardly looked at me. He just shoved his clothes back on and headed out the door without so much as a backward glance. He had been so caring a few moments earlier, now it was if I was just an annoying school-boy chasing him about.

I knew he was worried about Rose in this alternate universe, but the girl wandered off on her own, she's old enough to wander back…. And there it was again. A surge of anger, hurt… jealousy. Even after we…

Still… it's all about Rose.

When we found her on the bench, my mind was racing. I was so confused. I only realised she was talking about visiting her mum and dad in this reality after she had stood up and was backing away. What a surprise… this little drama was all about Rose again.

Not to think there might be someone in my past I would do anything to see alive..

The Doctor seemed sure I would back him up on his objection to visiting the dead, but I guess I wasn't as predicable and safe as he thought. Anyway, why does Rose always get to have the fun?

So I decided I wouldn't make it easy for him. I did have someone I was desperate to see alive again…not that he would have ever thought of asking…

"Come back the both of you!" He seemed outraged, but I kept on moving away from him. "Rose!" He pleaded and turned to me. "Mickey!"

It didn't have the effect he intended, after all, he still called after her first. Still! Even after our - well, I suppose being a zillion years old, he's been there and done it all… literally! But it still hurt. I was still second.

"I've got stuff to do too." I shrugged, trying to keep the real hurt from boiling over into my words..

The Doctor shook his head in confusion, "Like what?"

What? He didn't have a clue, did he! "Well, that's it, isn't it?" My voice broke a little, but I kept on going. "You don't know anything about me, do you?" So much for keeping the hurt beneath the surface.

He frowned.

No, what we had just shared hadn't made us any closer. What we had just done didn't make up for the fact Rose came first… even now.

"I just wanna see them." She went on, trying to bring The Doctors attention back to her..

The Doctor didn't look at her though. He heard her, but his eyes were fixed on me. Uncertainty clouding the deep brown until I realised that, when it came down to it, he would stand between us for the next hundred years and still… not make the right decision.

"Go on then. There's no choice is there?" Not the choice I'd want him to make. "Can't chase after both of us. And it's never going to be me, is it?"

So it was said. And that gleam in his eye faded a little. It was never going to be me. We both knew it.

"Right. Back here, in twenty four hours."

And I watched him run after Rose.

Or, I should say, run away from me.

I stood there. Alone. Shrugged my shoulders and began to turn. "Yeah. That's if I haven't found something better."

()


End file.
